


La Troisième Moitié

by Precira



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precira/pseuds/Precira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk est amoureux de Spock, et tout ce que Mccoy peut faire, c'est observer le phénomène d'un couple parfait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Troisième Moitié

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853348) by [ice_hot_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13). 



Parfois McCoy se demande si sa croissance mentale a été entravée de façon à ce qu'il ne progresse jamais au-delà du stage de la vulnérabilité vers la jalousie mesquine et immature. Ce serait sans aucun doute une explication facile et plutôt indolore.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Facile et indolore ne sont pas des qualificatifs qui conviennent.

"Tu as déjà été amoureux?" Lui demande Jim une nuit, les mots s'échappant d'eux-mêmes comme déstabilisés par le whisky qu'il expire. "Ça te rend assez… vul- uh-vulnérable."

"C'est horrible," marmonne McCoy, sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Vulnérable est un euphémisme, ce serait comme affirmer que l'immensité infinie de l'espace est en fait limitée, comme dire que quelque-part dehors, il se termine. Il ne s'agit pas de se sentir vulnérable, pas pour lui. C'est plus que ça, et ça ne fait que le ruiner. Ça le laisse ouvert à quelqu'un d'autre, et laisse ce quelqu'un faire des ravages en lui.

"C'est… un truc." fait Jim spéculativement, "un truc qui te fait… ressentir des choses."

Peut-être est-ce le moment qui fait le plus de mal. McCoy se montre prudent, érige des remparts afin que rien ne puisse le blesser, et tout est anéanti. _Facilement_ anéanti _._

"C'est ça," marmonne McCoy, "tu penses que tu vas bien, et puis tu rencontres une personne, sans vraiment la chercher, et elle a ce quelque-chose _en elle_ , et putain impossible de l'oublier. Même si elle t'abandonne, elle ne se barre jamais de ta vie. Tu lui donne une partie de toi, et elle n'est pas foutue de te la rendre." On ne la rend pas, parce qu'on ne l'a jamais demandée, et c'est ça que McCoy déteste, plus que le reste. Rien de tout ça n'était censé arriver, mais ça s'est quand même produit, et ensuite sa propre vie ne lui a plus appartenu. Il veut la récupérer, mais, merde, que pourrait-il en faire maintenant qu'il sait ce qui lui manque?

"Ouais, Bones. Ha! On dirait qu'tu parles de moi," Jim lui fait un grand sourire, "sauf, histoire de, tu sais, mettre les choses au clair, _tu_ es celui qui _me_ suit _._ _"_

"Tout le monde ne veut pas parader en ton honneur, Jim."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une parade, je te l'ai déjà dit. Juste-comme un genre de jour férié intergalactique. Voilà. Ça, ça serait cool." Jim observe le fond de son verre, imaginant sans aucun doute une célébration tenue en son honneur, et probablement aussi une bière rebaptisée en son nom.

C'est pour cette raison que McCoy déteste Jim, qu'il le suit jusqu'aux lointains confins de la galaxie. Il en a horreur, du moindre détail.

Kirk et Spock ne sont rien sinon destinés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'assemblent dans toutes les mesures possibles. L'imprudence de Kirk devient émotion quand contrebalancée par la réflexion méticuleuse de Spock, et la logique contraignante de Spock se fait plus mesurée sous la passion altruiste de Kirk. Le destin doit avoir choisi de créer chacun avec l'autre en tête, parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Mais peut-être que ça s'est décidé plus tard. Après tout, un destin sans défaut n'aurait pas jeté une autre personne parfaite, condamnée à observer ce phénomène, le cœur brisé.

"Juillet," déclare soudain Jim, "Je veux que mon jour férié soit en juillet."

"Jim, je te célébrerais chaque foutu jour de l'année et plus si tu voulais juste la fermer," grogne McCoy, et Jim éclate de rire.

"Bones, Bones – Je t'aimerais tellement si tu me célébrais tous les jours. Ce serait cool."

Peut-être que tout a été fait exprès. Spock est parfait pour Jim, mais McCoy l'est aussi, et il doit entendre ces choses, les _je t'aime_ et les _qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi_ , comme des vestiges d'une vie qu'il n'a jamais menée, comme s'ils prononceraient ces mots différemment si Jim n'avait pas déjà son autre moitié. Mais être là est le seul moyen ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, le retenant en otage, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'est toujours senti sur ce vaisseau. Piégé, captif, parce qu'il ne peut s'échapper, ça le tuerait.

Quand Jim était encore en train de se rapprocher de Spock avec une passion secrète dans les yeux, McCoy s'était dit que rien ne pouvait être pire. Entendre le déni fébrile se changer en aveu récalcitrant puis en déclaration directe était affreux, mais ça, ça c'est pire. Ça ne représenterait rien pour lui s'il ne désirait pas si ardemment que ce soit lui, et non Spock. Tout ça lui est douloureux. Tout ça, et il n'en a jamais soufflé un mot. Il ne peut imaginer l'agonie d'être rejeté. Entendre directement que Jim ne ressent pas la même chose que lui le briserait, comme un effondrement lent et douloureux, dont il ressentirait chaque seconde, qui le détruirait bien plus qu'au moment présent. Il ne l'admettra jamais. Il mourra en étant la seule personne à savoir.

Et ça fait mal.

0o0o0o0o

Une semaine plus tard, il est assis à la cafétéria, à côté d'Uhura, et tout deux observent discrètement Jim et Spock en pleine discussion. C'est le pire; entre eux même une simple action comme _parler_ a l'air tellement intime. Les phrases qui n'ont pas besoin d'être terminées, les pensées complétées par l'esprit de l'autre, c'est plus déterminant, plus douloureux que n'importe-quel baiser.

"Vous avez déjà été amoureux?" demande Uhura, le regard triste, et cette fois, McCoy réponds non.

Ça le fait souffrir. C'est tout ce que ça lui fait, et ce n'est pas quelque-chose supposé faire souffrir, c'est supposé être ce qui l'a sauvé, mais tout est allé de travers. Et ce qui le fait souffrir le plus c'est qu'il l'a accepté.

"Je déteste l'amour," marmonne McCoy. Uhura le regarde.

Elle le regarde comme une vraie personne qui aime Jim Kirk et qui ne l'aura jamais. Et vraiment, c'est tout ce qu'il est. Il est quelqu'un que le destin a oublié, l'autre moitié parfaite d'un être déjà complet.

Il est l'autre personne qui aime Jim.

Ce qui revient à dire que Leonard McCoy n'est rien du tout.


End file.
